


here's what happens when royals don't spend centuries marrying their cousins

by gayoperatorgunclub (Justacityboy)



Series: requests from tumblr!!!!!!! [9]
Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Marriage Proposal, Multi, exasperated lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 14:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30006219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justacityboy/pseuds/gayoperatorgunclub
Summary: now YOU can experience what it's like to be in love with the sexy prince
Relationships: Gustave "Doc" Kateb/Reader
Series: requests from tumblr!!!!!!! [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893244
Kudos: 4





	here's what happens when royals don't spend centuries marrying their cousins

**Author's Note:**

> request from anon on tumblr!: "NO ASS POLICY I-" anyways, could you write a doc x reader fluffy fic or maybe headcannons, what ever your more comfortable with! thank you ily
> 
> of course!! i’ve chosen to write a lil doc x reader royalty au, in which doc is a prince and the reader is a knight who happens to be his personal guard. i wrote this with the idea that the reader could be an op, or the actual reader. hope you enjoy!!

Now, don’t get me wrong. I love my job. Protecting the prince is a great honor, and I beat out some of the best knights and warriors in the kingdom to get it. It’s just- there are times when His Royal Higness gets himself into trouble, and I end up taking the fall for it. Like right now, for example. This is probably the most important event in the history of our kingdom, and the guest of honor, His Royal Highness Gustave Kateb is nowhere to be found. I can feel everyone’s eyes boring into my skull from where I’m standing, right next to his throne. 

Which is currently empty. 

Because he’s decided that right now is the optimal time to lead me on a wild goose chase. 

I sigh loudly, then turn towards the King and Queen. 

“Your Majesties, may I be excused to locate His Royal Highness? I swear to have him here before the feast is to begin.” 

My request is granted with an amused smile from Her Majesty and a knowing look from His Majesty. I bow deeply, then turn away quickly to hide my blush as I make my way to His Royal Highness’ rooms. 

Upon reaching the door, I find a note. Great. He’s set up a scavenger hunt, riddles and all. 

Mon amour,   
do you remember when we were four?  
We’d spend all day playing in the garden.  
Until mama called us in.  
I cringe so deeply and viscerally that I have to take a moment to recollect myself. 

Don’t you make that face at me! You know I’m not good with rhymes and riddles.  
Well, at the very least, he’s right about that. I fold the clue carefully and put it in my uniform pocket, right over my heart. Not that he needs to know that. I make my way to the palace gardens.

-

This was starting to get ridiculous. I’m on my fifth location around the palace, each note more bratty than the last. Rooms to gardens to library to ballroom to kitchens, and now the note tells me to go back to the throne room. I’ve about had it with him. I’m brainstorming all the different and sexy ways to punish him as I make my way back to the throne room, empty-handed. 

When I get back to the throne room, ready for a thorough scolding from the head butler, I find all the lights are off. There’s not a single sound coming from the usually-lively throne room, which is an immediate red flag. I reach for my sword, fearing the worst as I step through the doorway.

Suddenly, a spotlight is turned on. It illuminates a small portion of the floor of the throne room, but what it does light up is clearly enough for it’s purpose. On one knee, in the middle of the spotlight, was Gustave. 

“Mon amour! You have succeeded in completing my scavenger hunt, just as I knew you would!” 

I took a few steps closer, eyeing him suspiciously. 

“Your Highness, may I ask what’s going on?” 

He smiles devilishly. “No, you may not. Now come closer.” I take one (1) step closer. He inclines his head, then continues. 

“Every day I spend with you is a day spent with the love of my life. With someone who knows me, and loves me, and puts up with all my shenanigans.” He grins up at me sheepishly. I notice a certain...... wetness....... to his eyes. 

“So, mon coeur,” He reaches into his cloak, and comes back holding a little velvet box. “Would you do me the great honor of marrying me?” 

Needless to say, I tackle him and kiss him all over. 

“Of course I’ll marry you, you beautiful fool!” I say, before pressing a BIG smooch on the lips. 

I look up to find the lights are back on, with the entirety of the palace’s inhabitants present and cheering. 

“Surprise!” Gustave giggles, getting up and brushing himself off, before reaching out to help me up as well. He leads me over to his throne, then pushes me to sit down, then climbs into my lap. 

“The feast may now begin!”

**Author's Note:**

> you know the drill. PLEASE comment or kudos or bookmark or ANYTHING I LOVE IT WHEN PEOPLE INTERACT
> 
> also follow my tumblr!!!! gayoperatorgunclub 😎😎😎
> 
> anyways, thank you so much, and have a great rest of your day!!!!


End file.
